


Let Sleeping Dogs Lie

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: 10 Things, Developing Relationship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Sleep, Trust, Vignettes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Tenzou's life has revolved around his Kakashi-senpai since they met. Not that he can bring himself to mind in the slightest.(Or: nine things Tenzou said while he thought Kakashi was sleeping and one Kakashi said knowing Tenzou was awake.)





	Let Sleeping Dogs Lie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [an anon Mousie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=an+anon+Mousie).



> Written for a request from this [things you said](http://kalira9.tumblr.com/post/168017547224/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a) prompt list, for a Mousie.
> 
> (Request [here](http://kalira9.tumblr.com/post/181029978524/would-you-do-kakayama-and-a-minific-for-12-from).)
> 
> Though rather different stylistically, I went with the same sort of 'minifics to make up a longer story' I did for the last (and only other) request I got from that list. (Which was in ATLA.)

“Hound?” Tenzou said softly, propping himself up a little on his forearms.

Kakashi didn’t move, his back turned towards Tenzou. It sent a funny flicker through Tenzou. He had tried to kill Kakashi - with varying degrees of sincerity - several times, had once been in a position to carve out his eye and leave him to-

But Kakashi slept with Tenzou so near; slept _well_ , to all appearances. Gave Tenzou his back. Had _rescued_ Tenzou when he was to be killed for his betrayal. Because Tenzou had accepted him as a comrade, thanked him for teaching him. . .

Tenzou swallowed, pushing himself up a little more, crossing his legs and tucking them up in front of himself. “. . .thank you, senpai.” he said quietly, bowing his head.

He watched Kakashi sleep for another few minutes, then gingerly lay down again, stretching out on his back and looking up blankly.

After a long few breaths he turned onto his side, back to Kakashi, and fell asleep.

~

Kakashi settled on his side without too much hesitance, folding one arm up beneath his head, listening to the relatively-newly-dubbed _Tenzou_ behind him.

It prickled at his hackles, but by rote - Tenzou had opportunity and _more than_ reason to attack him before and had chosen not to do so, and for all he was a brilliant ninja, he was painfully earnest about his change of heart. Tenzou was not a likely threat, at least not to Kakashi.

Kakashi had never been looked at quite so warmly and desperately before.

“Hound?” Tenzou spoke quietly, as though testing, and Kakashi let him assume Kakashi was already asleep. If he needed something he would try again. Let him have his quiet moment to process, or whatever he needed; let him acclimatise to the trust shown him without being watched.

He was silent for a while, then there was a soft rustle. “Thank you, senpai.” Tenzou said, very quiet, maybe even quiet enough it wouldn’t have woken Kakashi had he truly been asleep. Kakashi had to control himself fiercely not to react.

The tone was so . . . deeply earnest and so . . . adoring?

Tenzou lay down soon after, and sleep followed without any more of a delay than Kakashi would have expected, but for him . . . sleep was a long time coming.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tenzou hopped down out of the tree that had been his latest - and final - watchpost and threaded the small camp towards Kakashi. He paused a few steps from Kakashi’s bedroll and then crept carefully nearer, peering through the gloom of the night at what little of Kakashi’s face was visible.

Even in repose it was taut with worry and his body was tense as it always seemed to be, for all the lazy demeanour he put on whenever not actively on duty - and sometimes when he was.

Tenzou sighed silently, reaching out and then stopping, his hand trembling. He curled his fingers inwards, his chest painfully tight.

_I don’t know what I would do without you, senpai._

He shaped the words almost silently, barely giving them a breath of speech to edge towards life. Even knowing they would go unheard, his throat locked painfully as his mouth moved. He flinched. They were _true_ , but he didn’t know how to offer them up to Kakashi, or if he even could - it might be more selfish than not even to try. Kakashi had _saved_ Tenzou, in so many ways, and he had no idea how wretched he might have become - how much a monster - without Kakashi’s words, his intervention, his compassion.

Then to be shuffled off and told to call Kakashi his captain? Tenzou had been amazed at the gift thus bestowed on him. Had devoted himself to following Kakashi and learning from him, and Kakashi had good-naturedly taken him along. Teaching him but not underestimating the skills and abilities he already had.

Tenzou had been _happy_ for almost the first time in his life, and it had been . . . stable, continuing. And he had been made welcome, not even frowned upon by his new fellows in ANBU, were they to guess - though they teased, both over his abilities and his adoration of Kakashi.

Tenzou looked at the man responsible for almost everything good in his life and swallowed hard, pushing down the squirming feeling in his belly.

He bit his lip, then reached out again, and this time his fingers didn’t falter. “Hound-senpai.” he murmured, fingers brushing Kakashi’s shoulder.

Kakashi reacted immediately, as expected, but didn’t lash out. He tilted his head and looked up at Tenzou, then nodded, stretched, and curled his body upwards until he was sitting alarmingly close to Tenzou’s knees. He struggled with a flush of warmth, eyes not quite wanting to leave Kakashi’s trim abdomen - muscles flexing beneath his very tight undershirt - or bared shoulders and upper arms as he stretched.

Kakashi didn’t ask why Tenzou had woken him, only looked him over quickly, stormy eye sharp despite his recent awakening. “Go rest, Cat.” Kakashi instructed, brushing the backs of his fingers over the bare part of _Tenzou’s_ arm.

Tenzou nearly choked, then nodded. Kakashi gave a short nod in response, put his mask on, and rose as he slid into his protective vest, collecting his sword. A moment later he was up in the trees, and Tenzou slunk off to settle into his own bedroll.

He took off his mask and outer gear before lying down, then curled up and closed his eyes, trying not to think about the way Kakashi _moved_.

He whimpered quietly.

~

After a quick sweep of the area around their campsite, starting from within, Kakashi chose a comfortable enough branch on which to settle and glanced down, watching Tenzou. He had risen from his place near Kakashi’s own bedroll and spread out his own, but he was moving slowly. Kakashi frowned slightly.

Tenzou had lingered near him for an oddly long time before waking him tonight. Kakashi had been awake, had felt him come near, had heard a breath of a whisper that was just barely too low to decipher. . .

Tenzou could be odd, and it wasn’t the only time Kakashi had sensed him lingering nearby when Kakashi was sleeping, or relaxing with his attention focused on his book. Kakashi wasn’t sure what to make of it, though he didn’t seem to be in distress this time.

Tenzou shed his vest and mask, but left the rest of his gear on, and kept his sword and light pack nearby. Kakashi nodded slightly, approving, though he had expected nothing less. Tenzou was sharp, and learned fast.

Kakashi extended his senses absently, and did another quick sweep as he moved to a new perch. He glanced back at his companions and frowned slightly behind his mask. Tenzou usually slept calmly - when his nightmares were at bay, in any case; they didn’t haunt him on missions usually - and on his back. He had now curled nearly into a ball on his side, and-

Kakashi stiffened, eye narrowing as he inspected Tenzou and the area around him carefully. There was nothing he could see or sense to explain the tiny whimper he was _sure_ he had heard from Tenzou.

Concerned, confused, and displeased with both, Kakashi scowled even as he moved on through his watch duties. He did keep perhaps more of an eye on Tenzou than he normally would have, but there was no one to notice or call him on it if they had.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tenzou glanced down as he ghosted from one perch to the next, trailing a bit of chakra wire, and nearly missed his landing. He twitched and caught the branch with his free hand, swinging himself around it and back to settle where he had been meaning to before glancing back down at Kakashi.

He was still asleep, settling once more after he’d rolled over into a languid stretch. Tenzou squirmed uncomfortably, tucking his legs up close to his body and struggling to tear his gaze away from Kakashi’s lean, whipcord strong body even now he had once more gone still.

Tenzou shook himself and returned his attention to his careful examination of their surroundings. He tried not to glance back at Kakashi as he completed his check of their camp, setting up a few traps and traces, though they should be safe here, well into Konoha territory. Even as he worked, his eyes returned to Kakashi from time to time seemingly of their own accord.

He was getting used to fighting that particular impulse, but it was harder with Kakashi gone almost soft in sleep. He sighed as he settled down on his own bedroll near Kakashi’s, noting that it was a bit rumpled. Kakashi had been exhausted, and collapsed almost as soon as Tenzou had confirmed he would make their camp safe.

“Why do you affect me this way?” Tenzou asked pointlessly of the sleep-calm face, then bit his lip as a shudder ran through him.

Tenzou knew he could settle down himself, and he _should_ \- he hadn’t been pushed nearly so hard as Kakashi, but enough to tire him - tomorrow they had the run back to the village, making their reports, and Tenzou suspected with the information they carried, they would be sent out again immediately. Chakra exhaustion or no. He glanced regretfully at Kakashi.

~

Kakashi slept restlessly despite his exhaustion, weak from too much chakra use but at least safely watched over by one of the few - very few - people he truly trusted. And he had made it back to Konoha territory before his near-collapse.

Kakashi groaned softly and shifted, body aching with his overuse; badly enough to disturb his rest, though there was little he could do to fix it _but_ rest.

“Why do you affect me this way?” Tenzou sounded lost, and Kakashi’s exhausted sleep ebbed a little more as it tugged at him, wishing to soothe away the obvious distress.

Only for a brief moment, however; his body needed the rest too badly to slip from sleep’s hold so easily, and Kakashi was soon all but dead to the world, trusting in Tenzou to keep him safe. His dreams were uneasy, filtered with memories of shadowy halls scattered with broken glass, wide dark eyes, and rapidly-growing wooden tendrils.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ah, have you seen Kakashi-senpai?” Tenzou asked hesitantly.

He twitched as a heavy hand landed on his shoulder. “Don’t bother.” Yugao advised as he turned to face her. “No one can get near him even like this, I swear he does it to taunt the rest of us.” She snorted.

Tenzou frowned slightly, confused.

“Hound is napping in the third equipment room down this way.” Yori said dryly, gesturing vaguely at the row of identical grey doors.

Tenzou blinked. “Really?” he asked uncertainly. Yori nodded, then clapped him on the shoulder, making him tense.

“Go see for yourself.” he suggested, Yugao muttering under her breath as they moved off together.

Tenzou frowned and made his way past them, peeking in the door and actually taking a moment to find Kakashi, lounging atop one of the lower ranks of shelves against the outer wall. He was propped up against the taller shelf beside it, his hair brushing the hilts of a few swords stored there. A few pieces of spare armour were knocked askew under the crook of his raised knees.

Tenzou stepped into the room, vaguely hearing Yugao make another comment behind him.

He propped his arms on the edge of the shelf Kakashi was lying on, looking up. His porcelain mask hooked at his belt, Kakashi’s face was as visible as it ever got, and he certainly did appear to be truly asleep. Tenzou shook his head, amazed.

“Ah, Kakashi-senpai. . .” Tenzou began, and Kakashi didn’t so much as stir. Tenzou reached up and brushed the backs of his fingers along Kakashi’s jaw. “I suppose we don’t have to practise today,” he said softly; Kakashi had promised they would, but. . . “you _have_ been very busy.”

“What the _fuck_.” Yugao said as Tenzou stepped away. He looked at her, confused.

“Need something, Yugao?”

Tenzou looked back and Kakashi winked at him, lips curving into a smirk that was only just visible as his mouth shifted beneath his mask.

“What about you, Tenzou?” Kakashi stretched lazily. “That practise session, right?”

“Ah- If you aren’t busy, senpai.” Tenzou agreed, and Kakashi grinned, sliding smoothly off the top of the shelf to land on the floor near Tenzou.

“Never too busy for my little kohai.” Kakashi said, patting the top of Tenzou’s head and making him sigh even as he trailed after Kakashi. He didn’t quite catch what Kakashi muttered to their fellow ANBU in the doorway, but hurried to catch up when Kakashi gave a flick of his fingers, grinning and falling into step happily.

~

Kakashi suppressed the urge to groan. He felt as though he’d barely snatched any sleep at all thus far - but then, he always knew when he played this game it was walking a sharp edge. It was entirely too tempting, especially for some of the newer ANBU, to try and best each other or gain a boost for their reputations by spiking his own. Either by snatching Kakashi’s mask or sword from him without waking him, or merely getting into a position close enough that they could take him out.

He heard Yugao - not one of the newer recruits, but she often couldn’t help herself when he made a show like this, he knew - but not close enough for it to be her making the attempt at him this time. Kakashi let himself drift, not bothering to shake off sleep properly.

He smelled oak and earth - Tenzou - a moment before he felt a light touch brush his jaw - not trying for his mask, just a touch - and didn’t lash out. Tenzou said something, rousing Kakashi enough to sort of catch a few words. Busy?

Yugao cursed, and he snorted, lips curling with amusement. “Need something, Yugao?” Kakashi asked, opening his eye. Tenzou turned to face him and he winked playfully. Tenzou smiled at him. “What about you, Tenzou?” He stretched, back un-kinking from the careful position he had taken on the shelves.

 _Ah_ , he remembered. He had told Tenzou they would work on one of the weak points of his wood clones today. And afterwards, perhaps help Tenzou a bit with more of the questions his last mission out into the countryside had spawned. Life outside of ninja duties still escaped him, somewhat. “That practise session, right?”

“Ah. . . If you aren’t busy, senpai.” Tenzou nodded, watching Kakashi with a tentatively expectant look in his wide eyes.

Kakashi gave him a fond grin and slid languidly off his perch. He patted Tenzou on the head as he paced past. “Never too busy for my little kohai.” he promised lightly. Tenzou sighed, probably exasperated with him, but didn’t protest as he followed.

Kakashi beckoned him on a little faster, glancing over as Tenzou fell comfortably into step at his side, already trying to mentally organise the points he had looked up that might help with Tenzou’s latest difficulties.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tenzou bit his lip, crouching outside senpai’s window and peeking inside. Kakashi was solidly asleep, little more of him visible than the gleam of moonlight on pale skin around one scarred eye and a tangle of silvery hair that shone against the dull green of his bedding. Tenzou frowned a little, but his heart still eased to see his senpai looking relaxed - the narrow lines around his eyes were gone and he was quiet in sleep.

“I miss you,” Tenzou said softly, barely a breath, and rested his fingertips on the glass, “I am glad to let you go if it will help you, though, senpai.”

He swallowed roughly. Kakashi had been. . .

More than his senpai in ANBU - before that, really, in some ways, though neither of them would have shared the information with the rest of Team Ro, no matter how much trust they shared - Kakashi had been the first person not to give up on Tenzou, to push him and believe in him not because of the power spliced into his blood but just because. . .

Because he was Tenzou; because he was a Konoha nin.

If it had been anyone else in Kakashi’s place those years ago, Tenzou wasn’t sure _what_ he might have done or grown into, how his life might be different. He couldn’t imagine and didn’t think he entirely wanted to.

There was a second frame now beside the first on the shelf just on the other side of the glass. Not the picture of _them_ , either as a pair or with their squad - ANBU; it would be hidden away somewhere, as Tenzou’s own copy was - but this must be . . . Kakashi’s new team. His students. Joining the picture of a tiny, sullen Kakashi with his own genin team and sensei.

He brushed a hand over the wall near the window. “Sleep well, senpai,” he murmured, or perhaps only shaped the words, “look after them as you did me.”

Then he kicked lightly off, reaching for the mask on his belt as he spirited across rooftops towards the village wall. His mission called, and Tenzou had work to do.

 _Cat_ had work to do, even if the ache of the empty space at his shoulder where Hound belonged haunted him.

~

Kakashi shifted with the formlessness of sleep, then turned, cracking open one eye and peering towards the window. He had felt Tenzou approaching and wondered if he was needed . . . then again, the Sandaime had said he would not be pulled back into ANBU.

Kakashi was a little too experienced to really believe it - oh, he believed his Hokage _meant_ it . . . but if Konoha needed him. . .

More seriously, he had wondered if _Tenzou_ needed him tonight - it had been a while, but there had been a time when Kakashi was occasionally woken by the feeling of him padding close. In need of someone who already knew his past, someone who would not be shocked or angry, to listen to him. Or, sometimes, only needing silent company.

Kakashi and sometimes his ninken had been there for him when he needed it.

He was a little baffled that Tenzou had come to him, lingered so, and then . . . simply left.

 _I miss you_ he thought, turning Tenzou’s barely-audible words over in his mind. He turned onto his back with a sigh, fingers twitching towards- He suppressed the impulse to call for his pack. He missed Tenzou as well, though much as he had fought being pulled from ANBU, he . . . didn’t miss much about his duties there.

And Gai, it seemed, was not the only one who thought it was best for him to be away from it. Tenzou as well . . . even if it had meant his leaving Tenzou behind.

Kakashi rubbed one hand over his face and turned onto his left side, drawing the blanket up around himself again as he looked up at the night sky through his window, then closed his eye.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tenzou looked over the scattered heaps of his teammates sleeping in the dark - little light filtered through the small windows he had left in his mokuton four pillar house when forming it this time. Three smaller forms - yet slight with adolescence, though they were growing tall and already strong - and one taller, deeply familiar one.

Tenzou had fought at first, being assigned to take over Team Kakashi, but eventually. . .

Well, Tenzou had always done what must be done for his village, and Team Kakashi had been without Kakashi and needed him, so he had taken his place there.

He had expected to be pushed aside - returned to the ranks of those ANBU who rarely ventured out without their masks, never even mingling overmuch with the other jounin - not to be folded into the ranks of Team Kakashi.

He smiled, reaching over and brushing a hand over the spikiest ends of Kakashi’s messy hair. Then he froze, realising what he had done and more than aware that Kakashi was _not_ one of their young teammates, was far more alert than they might ever be but most certainly more than they could hope to boast now.

Tenzou had spent so long as Captain Yamato, alone with the younger ninja, that it had begun to affect his impulses and how he indulged them, he thought wryly.

Kakashi had not stirred much, though, and he was still again now. Tenzou’s heart squeezed warmly at the thought that Kakashi still trusted him so deeply, though they had not worked together in such a long time - his chest ached - to recognise him and allow him so close without alarm.

“I am so happy to be back with you, senpai.” Tenzou said quietly enough that it would not wake the younger nin. “I would have taken any mission, any place, if it meant I could return to working at your side.” He would do anything for his village, of course, but. . .

Tenzou took a deep breath and let it out, smile widening.

But he had been ordered to this team, and whatever their mission, Yamato remained as part of it - part of Team Kakashi. He was _expected_ to remain with Kakashi, in missions and in training and in watching over the younger nin.

Tenzou struggled to push down the bubble of . . . simple happiness in his chest.

~

Kakashi woke as his hair ruffled. Not a breeze, he was inside one of Tenzou’s clever little jutsu-formed camp houses, but-

Ah, a touch. Tenzou.

Kakashi didn’t move, unbothered by this presence coming so close to him.

Tenzou _was_ very near, and very awake - he wasn’t even lying down, and Kakashi didn’t know _why_ he had touched Kakashi - but it was Tenzou, and he wasn’t trying to wake Kakashi as though something had gone wrong. He was just . . . close.

“I am so happy to be back with you, senpai.” Tenzou said suddenly, voice very soft but very sincere, and Kakashi smiled a little beneath his mask.

He had been quite pleased to keep Tenzou as part of his team as well, though he hadn’t truly expected it. Not now that they weren’t teamed up as part of ANBU assignments, not even with his exceptional young teammates. Perhaps particularly because of his exceptional young teammates.

“I would have taken any mission, any _place_ , if it meant I could return to working at your side.” Tenzou said, then sighed quietly.

Kakashi’s eye snapped open at the words, and he found himself staring at a few tangled strands of pink and then a wooden wall. He swallowed. He had known Tenzou missed him, even after the years since he had been pulled from ANBU and they no longer worked together, and he had known-

But. . .

Oh, _Tenzou_. Kakashi hadn’t had any idea how much Tenzou apparently cared for him, wanted to stay close. Even after they had spent so long apart.

Tenzou said nothing more, and Kakashi closed his eye and drifted back to sleep with his kohai still sitting close at his back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tenzou stretched and stirred, momentarily uncertain of his location as his muscles twinged with a warm, dull ache. He took a breath and then froze, memory sparking right on the heels of the familiar earthy, pine, canine scent . . . spiked with-

Tenzou turned over to find Kakashi sprawled in the bed beside him, as he had expected, the moonlight streaming through the uncovered window making Kakashi’s pale skin all but glow. He was . . . beautiful, though his frame was spare and scarred.

And, currently, spotted with some scattered bruises from Tenzou’s own hands, overzealous or thoughtless or just-

Tenzou blushed, but couldn’t restrain himself from pressing closer. Kakashi’s skin was gloriously warm and soft against his own, from shins to chest, and Tenzou smothered a moan, not wanting to wake Kakashi while he was still trying to process. . .

Kakashi had taken to flirting with him - flirting with him _more_ , anyway - lately, but Tenzou hadn’t truly thought. . .

Well, he had never thought his senpai would really _mean_ it for him.

Apparently that had been . . . very wrong.

Tenzou shivered with pleasure and lingering surprise, a little overwhelmed. He reached out, then hesitated. “You’re so beautiful.” he said softly, almost against Kakashi’s shoulder. He had said it earlier and Kakashi had waved it off, but Tenzou wasn’t sure if it was because he didn’t believe it or because he’d had other things on his mind.

Namely, driving Tenzou out of his own.

Tenzou shivered again, licking his lips slowly. He smoothed a hand over Kakashi’s shoulder, and didn’t startle when Kakashi cracked one eye open and turned, throwing one arm up to wrap it around Tenzou’s shoulders, pulling him in closer.

Heat rushed through Tenzou at the contact - not desire, just . . . pleasure at being so close, and more, _wanted_ so close, to his-

To Kakashi.

He tentatively let his own arm come to rest over Kakashi’s waist and snuggled his head down into the pillow, closing his eyes again.

~

Kakashi woke to the light, gentle caress of a callused hand over his bare shoulder, brain ticking rapidly through memories to tell him where he was even as he vaguely recalled soft words spoken to him.

He was in his own bed, and at his side there was Tenzou, and most happily there as well.

Kakashi smiled slightly. And the soft words had been spoken earlier, praises Kakashi didn’t really need but could see Tenzou deeply believed and possibly needed to voice or risk exploding with them inside. He peeked at his lover and caught Tenzou watching him with wide eyes and a slightly dazed smile, and hummed, stretching out and hooking an arm around his lover.

Tenzou came more than willingly when Kakashi turned into him and tugged him close, snuggling against Kakashi and a moment later returning the embrace.

Kakashi smiled and stroked Tenzou’s shoulder and down over his back, then up again to rest his hand at the nape of Tenzou’s neck. “You are quite beautiful as well.” he confided to Tenzou’s sleeping face, then settled in to sleep again himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tenzou wriggled a little, finding the arms wrapped around him definitely not giving way - in fact, if anything, he found himself held a little _tighter_ with the movement. He paused, tempted to wriggle again just to see if Kakashi would close his embrace tighter yet.

He held back, more than content with how he was held in any case. And he could hardly have gotten any _closer_ , really, his body tucked into the curve of Kakashi’s.

“I can’t believe I’m here with you.” Tenzou said softly, looking at the strong, clever fingers wound between his own - slender and elegant compared to his own broader, blunter ones - and swallowing thickly.

Kakashi was a comforting, solid heat pressed against his back, holding him in a way that would have been supremely discomfiting from _anyone else_ but. . .

It was Kakashi. Tenzou could never feel unsafe with _him_ wrapped around him, holding him close. He simply could hardly believe that he was _here_ , cradled in Kakashi’s arms, sharing his bed, welcomed there again and again.

Tenzou gently squeezed Kakashi’s hands and pressed back against his chest, slim and hard with muscle. Kakashi drew a breath, making a tiny snuffling sound like a contented, sleepy dog, and Tenzou grinned, closing his eyes.

“I can’t believe it . . . but I would never give it up.” he murmured mostly to himself.

~

Kakashi squeezed Tenzou’s hands in his own, their fingers twined and locked together in a way that would have been _incredibly_ alarming were it anyone but Tenzou . . . and perhaps if they had been somewhere less secure than Kakashi’s own apartment.

He nuzzled Tenzou’s hair, breathing him in - he smelled like growing things and earth and sex and it made Kakashi feel lazy and warm, content, sleepy. He breathed in a little deeper, shifting slightly against Tenzou’s back, liking the scent the two of them made in his bed, _left_ in his bed, even when Tenzou couldn’t be in it with him.

He rubbed his thumb sleepily along Tenzou’s hand as he whispered something about not believing he was here, but not wanting to give up his place. Sweet, silly man. Kakashi nuzzled him again as his body slowly went lax once more, sleep overtaking him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tenzou slipped in the window with a quick flicker of chakra to first quiet the wards, then reinvigorate them. The room that had been given over for them during their visit was largely empty - honestly more of a sign that their host had some idea of how to deal with visiting ninja than any slight - and Kakashi rested a few paces away, already asleep.

All to the good that he was; they could both function fine on little sleep when needed, but Kakashi was the one who would have to carry most of the negotiating during the day. It was one reason Tenzou had volunteered to take on as much of the shadow side of their mission as he could.

Kakashi had hesitated, but eventually agreed, with the caveat that he would accompany Tenzou on a few forays he had judged particularly risky without backup. Tenzou had quickly agreed to that before Kakashi decided he needed to take on more of the unacknowledged aspects himself and spend more nights venturing out.

“If this is the only way you’ll let me take care of you. . .” Tenzou sighed as he settled near Kakashi, but not too near. Much as he would like to sleep in Kakashi’s arms - or at least move to share his futon - it was safer to sleep apart while they were here. And not to give their host any reason to suspect they had any relationship other than that of partners.

Tenzou sighed again, rubbing his face, and looked out the window. He smiled slightly, taking only a few moments before he would need to get what sleep he could. Kakashi might carry most of the negotiations, but Tenzou needed to be alert as well.

~

Kakashi woke when the wards flickered, though Tenzou was entirely too good for them to be down for more than half a breath. They surged up again just as strong, without any spillover to alert someone searching for chakra irregularities.

Tenzou was back safely then. Kakashi debated rising to check in with him; that the mission had gone smoothly and he was unharmed. He felt fine to Kakashi’s senses, however, and Kakashi was warm and comfortable and tired, looking forward to a less than pleasant meeting over breakfast - one of many.

Tenzou would also wake Kakashi if he was _needed_ ; he was far too responsible not to. Kakashi dozed off again quickly as Tenzou moved around the room.

“If this is the only way you’ll let me take care of you.” Tenzou said, rousing him again, but there was nothing else, even as he listened closely. Tenzou wasn’t abed yet himself, but he spoke no more, and Kakashi fell asleep again without hearing another word.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kakashi trailed a fingertip down Tenzou’s nose, smiling crookedly when he wrinkled his nose but otherwise didn’t stir. It wasn’t a surprise that Tenzou trusted him so deeply, certainly not by this point in their lives, but it was still . . . gratifying.

Kakashi’s heart fluttered. It was more than that, really. He bent and brushed a kiss to Tenzou’s brow.

“Tenzou. . .” Kakashi breathed, stirring Tenzou’s short hair, and cupped his cheek. “Love you.”

Tenzou’s eyes snapped open wide as his body went stiff. Kakashi smiled at him, perhaps not quite even or steady, but sure enough.

“Senpai! I-” Tenzou made an awkward little sound, then swallowed, lashes fluttering as he looked away, then almost shyly back up at Kakashi. “Kakashi. . .”

“Mm?” Kakashi encouraged as steadily as he could manage.

Tenzou looked at him almost disbelievingly, lying unmoving under Kakashi. “You. . .”

Kakashi flushed and raised his jaw a little. It was a bit foreign to know his mask was not there, concealing most of his flush, as well, but he was comfortable enough with Tenzou seeing his face - and he had been so for long enough that the lack of mask was no longer disconcerting when in his lover’s company. “Tenzou.” he replied evenly.

Tenzou shifted slightly, then reached up to him finally, hands gently framing Kakashi’s face as Tenzou’s fathomless dark eyes met his own squarely. Kakashi arched his eyebrows, waiting for _anything_ by way of response.

“Oh, senpai.” Tenzou said, and while Kakashi had meant it the - many - times he had teased Tenzou about preferring _Kakashi_ in bed, unless he wanted to play some sort of game, it was comforting in its familiarity. And Tenzou’s voice was feathery soft and warm. “I’ve loved you so, for so many years.” he said quietly.

Kakashi jerked, startled. Tenzou smiled at him, a little shakily. Kakashi stroked his face, fingertips tracing beside his wide eyes before dropping to cradle his jaw.

“I never knew how to. . . Or if you would. . .” Tenzou almost squirmed beneath him.

Kakashi bowed his head, not trying to silence Tenzou by way of a kiss but only nuzzling him reassuringly. He stilled a bit, smiling, and turned his face towards Kakashi’s neck, leaning into him more than returning the gesture but sweet and soft in his arms all the same.

Tenzou relaxed, arms slipping around Kakashi as he gave a soft hum.

~

Tenzou was mostly asleep, cosy and warm in Kakashi’s bed, but he was vaguely aware that Kakashi was awake and still moving from time to time. He had made no move to leave the bed, and he was not trying to wake Tenzou, either to continue their play or for any other reason.

The light touch tracing down his nose, then the caress to his brow, stirred him a little more from his sleep, but he wasn’t quite awake until-

“Love you.” Kakashi said, his smooth voice warm and low.

Tenzou stiffened, instantly wide awake, staring up at Kakashi. Kakashi only smiled, sweet and slightly crooked, not even a little uncertain, although his eye wasn’t quite steady as he looked back at Tenzou and there was a nervous air about him.

“Senpai- I-” Tenzou didn’t know what to- And Kakashi had asked him not to say _senpai_ like that, not _here_. . . “Kakashi.” he said instead, but he still had nothing more, his brain stuck on replaying Kakashi’s quiet declaration. He hummed softly and Tenzou studied his face. “You. . .”

Kakashi blushed as he tilted his head up a bit, determinedly proud. “Tenzou.” he said smoothly, gaze still locked with Tenzou’s. There were tiny strained wrinkles around his eye.

Tenzou reached up thoughtlessly, cradling his face. “Oh senpai.” Tenzou said, relaxing a little into the bed beneath Kakashi again. “I’ve loved you so,” he admitted at long last, “for so many years.”

Kakashi twitched, eye widening, and Tenzou managed a reassuring smile. Kakashi’s fingers trembled slightly as they brushed his face, and he couldn’t help fidgeting. Kakashi cupped his jaw, and Tenzou took a breath- “I never knew how to- Or if you would. . .” If Kakashi would _want_ that level of affection, of _devotion_ from him.

Their friendship had never been superficial or fleeting, and Tenzou hadn’t minded when there had been little shift between them - he was _already_ happy with Kakashi in his life - when they began sharing a bed as well, but. . . Kakashi was so skittish, even if he rarely ran from _Tenzou_ , he hadn’t known if he should say anything.

Kakashi nuzzled his cheek, and Tenzou relaxed, taking a deep breath, not so shaky this time. He turned his head, letting Kakashi nose closer, and pressed his own face into Kakashi’s slender neck, winding him into an embrace with a soft hum of contentment.

Kakashi echoed it, a little rougher - a friendly growl more than a hum or moan - and Tenzou couldn’t but be comforted by the sound. “I do love you.” Tenzou said, and Kakashi slipped one arm down around his waist, pulling him close and replying only with another wordless sound, warm and soothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello or request a story from me over on [Tumblr](http://kalira9.tumblr.com/) or [Dreamwidth](https://kalira.dreamwidth.org/profile)!


End file.
